Harriet Jones
=English | Español | Lietuvių | 繁體中文 = In six words (or less): "Just a faithful back-bencher." Basics: * Age: 55 * Married to Barry Grant a businessman from Liverpool. Contact: * Blog: Torchwoodforever.wordpress.com * Twitter: HarJonesLocker * Email: hjones@parliament.uk * Mobile phone: * Constituency office:93 Castle Street Flydale FL1 3AJ ** Tel: 01822 731 882 ** Fax: 01822 731885 Family: Born in Scarborough Yorkshire. Mother an actress and dancer, father a businessman. Two grown-up children Alice (25) and Robert(28). Previously married to marketing consultant Max Farnham (divorced 2004). thumb|300px|right|Harriet on TV Work and education: * 1997 - present: MP for Flydale North * Non-Executive Director Torchwood (a consultancy) * 1989 - 1997 Chemistry teacher, Grange Hill Comprehensive School, East London. * 1986 - 1988 Masters in Organic Chemistry, UMIST, Manchester * 1985 - gap year working for OXFAM in Uganda * 1981 - 1983 BSc Hons Chemistry University of Nottingham Hobbies: Watching TV, Reading detective novels and science fiction, Ran the 1991 London Marathon in support of Breakthrough Breast Cancer in 5h10m32s. Fine wines and red meat. Political Beliefs: Describes herself as being on "the green wing of the conservative liberal party". Political compass report: Positions: * Global: :Believes that global warming will be solved by market forces and carbon taxing * International: :On the record as being against the invasion of Iraq * European: : Generally against a federal Europe, but pro a free market in goods and services : runs a surgery jointly with Janet Croaker the MEP in Polish and Latvian * National: : For small taxes, cutting red tape for small and medium sized businesses : For school vouchers : pro pivatising the NHS : Against new Nuclear Power plants * Local: : Against the A45 by-pass : Against closing the Dr Who A&E : For increased spending on Libraries and broadband for schools * Ethical/moral: : Pro death penalty for terrorists : wants to legalise class A drugs : anti-gay marriage (despite her son being a well known gay rights campaigner) Memberships: * National Trust (1986 - present) * RSPB (1986 - present) * Greenpeace (1986 - present) Home: Holidays: * South of France * Italy * Skiing in Austria every winter Music: (listen to her Desert Island Disks on BBC Radio 17 March 2002: :1. Suite for Cello, op 72 - Performer: Rostropovich :2. Rock Around The Clock - Performer: Bill Haley and His Comets :3. At the Balalaika - Performer: Ilona Massey :4. Don't Fence Me In - Bing Crosby with the Andrews Sisters :5. Cello Suite No 6 in D major - Bach :6. An Orkney Wedding, with Sunrise Performer - Sir Peter Maxwell Davies :7. String Quartet No 13 in B flat - The Lindsay String Quartet :8. John Brown's Body - The Wayfarers Trio Last downloaded to iPod: * Arctic Monkeys Transport: :1) Range Rover (5 years old, 75,000 miles, dented) :2) Volkswagen Eos, canary yellow (new) :3) Mountain Bike Quotes: :1. Pennies don’t fall from heaven - they have to be earned here on earth. :2. No one would remember the Good Samaritan if he’d only had good intentions; he had money as well. :3. Economics are the method; the object is to change the heart and soul. :4. My policies are based not on some economics theory, but on things I and millions like me were brought up with: an honest day’s work for an honest day’s pay; live within your means; put by a nest egg for a rainy day; pay your bills on time; support the police. :5. Defeat? I do not recognise the meaning of the word. Category:Flydale North Category:Female Candidates Category:Independent Conservatives Category:Profiles with video Category:Candidates from Yorkshire Category:Candidates with a bike Category:Well known candidates